


Valentines Day

by bitemyshinyredtender



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Human AU, I know this is super short I'm so sorry, If enough people like this then I'll continue it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitemyshinyredtender/pseuds/bitemyshinyredtender
Summary: Gordon (barely) musters up the courage to give Henry a Valentines Day gift.





	Valentines Day

Gordon had been standing outside of Henry’s apartment door for at least ten minutes now. He held in his hands a homemade card and a jar filled with Henry’s favorite candy. _‘Botheration…’_ he thought to himself, _‘how can simply knocking on a door be this difficult?’_ For the sixth time since he got there, he raised his fist to knock, but once again froze just before it made contact with the door. He ran his hands through his graying hair in frustration. _‘You’re being silly Gordon. All you have to do is give Henry a stupid jar and a piece of paper. He’ll probably thank you and invite you inside for some tea, which gives you the perfect opportunity for you to sit down with him and tell him that you-’_

“Gordon? What are you doing here?”

Gordon was startled by a sudden voice behind him. He quickly spun around, coming face to face with Henry himself. Gordon’s felt his face instantly turned red, “I, ah… I was just- I have this, wanted to give you- I made a…”

Henry laughed, “Do you want to come inside?” He slipped past Gordon, unlocking the door. “I picked up this new tea, you should try it! I think you’ll really like it. Why don’t you come in and sit down so we-”

“I can’t,” Gordon snapped, “I’m busy, I have lots to do.” A pause. “Here,” he thrust the jar and card towards Henry, who barely managed to hold onto them. “These are for you. I have to go now,” Gordon sputtered, and he briskly walked away down the hall.

Henry stood in the doorway, smiling to himself as he watched Gordon storm off. _‘What a silly man,’_ he thought _‘but sweet nonetheless.’_

Meanwhile, Gordon was still in the hall around the corner, leaning against the wall trying to regain his composure. His face was still flushed, and his heart rate was still alarmingly high, he thought for sure that Henry had been able to hear it that whole time.

Finally Gordon felt his nerves calm down, and he grudgingly made his way back home to his empty house, thankfully only a few blocks away. He always dreaded Valentine’s Day, he hardly ever got any Valentines, besides obligatory cards from friends and family. For many years he hadn’t had a partner to spend the holiday with and exchange gifts. If he had acted sooner, he and Henry-

He stopped. He could see his house in the distance, but what in the world was sitting on his front porch?

What Gordon didn’t know was that Henry had just come back from leaving Gordon a little surprise of his own at his door...


End file.
